


From Above the Forest

by Moonglowmaiden



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Eragon - Freeform, F/M, Inheritance Cycle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonglowmaiden/pseuds/Moonglowmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Misty, an elf and a human from a land called Obili, are trying to get to Alageasia. They are carrying something very important, as their own future quickly becomes entangled with that of all of Alageasia, and the future of magic itself weighs on their backs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic, A Book, and the Council

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I had this thing posted over at Fanfiction.net back about a 6 years ago and figured I'd upload it over here finally. It's still a work in progress that has been ongoing since I was 12 (which is when this chapter was written) and I'll definitely try to finish it eventually. :)

A/N I don't own the Inheritance Cycle, or any of its characters,places, or plot. The only things I own are Luna, Misty, Medwin, the council, Kunon, Obili, the other stuff I attempt to create. XD  
Plz don't sue! XD BTW, this is my first fan fiction, so please don't flame me!

EDIT: 9/19/10  
Gonna edit some stuff L:D  
Edit: 11/22/2012  
I'm completely re-writing the story (I'm not changing any major plot details, don't worry :P

 

Luna sped through the streets of Kunon, a small elven city, as her small figure, barely noticeable in the evening crowd, fled past. She glanced up at the town clock, its shadow looming over her, just another sign of the late hour.  
She put on an extra burst of speed,practically flying through the small street. Luna zipped past a group of people, them casting her strange looks. Come on! Go faster! She shouted in her mind.

She caught a fleeting glance at the council building, her destination. Its crystal windows casting glittering diamonds all over the street as the orange sun melted into the horizon. Finally! She thought. I'm here! She whirled around, her black hair obscuring her vision.  
Suddenly, she slammed into a black figure. She was airborne for only a moments, before slamming into the ground, as the other victim crashed into the pavement a few yards away from her. She lay on the brick ground a moment before regaining her breath. Luna stood up shakily, then stumbled over to the man sprawled on the ground.

She caught her breath as she realized who he was. He was one of the members in the council meeting she was on her way to. She quickly brushed herself off, then helped the man up.  
She immedietly recognized the middle aged man as Medwin, the father of Luna's best friend, Misty. He was wearing a black suit with brown stripes, the usual outfit for a council meeting.  
"Luna." He greeted her agrivatedly, his voice strained from the lack of air. She sighed. This was not going to be a good day.  
"I'm sorry Med-" She began, but was stopped short. "Luna, why are you coming to the monthly conference? Wait, don't tell me-" He trailed off. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Here comes the lecture and scolding. She could remember it from last time, when she had first found out about the secret.

 

A little girl of 6 or 7 was standing in the doorway. She wore a purple dress, lined with black lace, intricately woven with designs.  
She walked further into the room. Tears were sliding down her face. She had failed the magic test once again. All elven children in the city were trained in magic, then took a test, and if passed, were appointed to various jobs in the city. Most children passed the test on their first try. But Luna was different. She couldn't even complete the simplest of spells. The teachers had tried everything, but her magic, or lack of it, was useless.  
In her sulking, she tripped over a knot in the wood. She cursed as she stood up. She heard a voice in the next room. "LUNA! Watch your language!" She recognized the voice of Medwin, Misty's father.

She scowled, then bent down to examine the spot where she had fallen. She then noticed that a small hole was located above the bump. Puzzled, she stuck her finger in the eyelet. She then tried to pull it out, only to find it stuck. Curious, she pulled harder. Suddenly, the floorboard burst open, the wood flying across the room. "What is this?" She wondered. 

Lying on the soft dirt beneath the floor, was a leather, cloth bound book. She picked it up gently, dreaming of what could be written inside. Luna noticed a red ribbon tying the book together. It was old and worn, its edges frayed and torn, and its once brilliant color now faded to a dull scarlet. With trembling fingers, she lifted the cover from the first page. Here eyes widened with curiosity, not recognizing the small, faded script. Parts of it were in another language, and others in Dwarvish and the common tongue. At that moment, she heard footsteps coming from the other room. She stood up and ran to the far corner of the empty room, where here tan leather bag was sitting. It had been made by her Aunt, who was a seamstress. She had made the bag for Luna's 5th birthday. It was a pale tan color, and had aquamarine stitching, which her aunt had charmed with magic to glow whenever Luna touched it.  
She quickly stuffed the old book in the bag, then turned to the doorway. She was surprised to see Misty, her best friend, standing there. Her blue eyes were sparkling with curiosity under her pale brown hair. "Father says we gotta leave now. Did you find anything?" Misty asked, a slight demand in her voice. "No." Luna answered quickly. Too quickly.

Misty narrowed her eyes for a brief second, and cocked her head to the side suspiciously. "Well, alright..." She trailed off. She gave Luna a suspicious glance, then crossed her arms, meeting Luna's eyes directly.

What? Thought Luna. Misty ran up straight to her. "I know you found something Luna! I can see it in your eyes!" Luna sighed inwardly.  
She looked at Misty for a moment, then a thought came to her mind. 'What if it is just an unused history book or record? In that case, it's nothing.' "Yep. I'm sure. All I did was trip over some knot in the wood. So, are we ready to go?" 

After what felt like five minutes, she finally sighed, then looked away in defeat. "Alright, I see you won't spill your secrets now. But tell me when you do!" A grin was clear on her face. Luna smiled back. That was Misty. Alert, yet oblivious. Her friend's voice snapped her back to attention. "Come on. We need to go if we are going to grab dinner!" Luna smiled. She hadn't noticed her hunger, as she had been consumed by her curiosity. 

Later that evening, Luna climbed into her bed. She pulled her pack from the side of the nightstand, and gently pulled the old book from it's case.

Her eyes strained to make out the letters, when she realized the only light in the house after sundown would be from a small magic lantern kept in the kitchen. She crawled out of her bed, tip toeing lightly. She opened her door cautiously, clutching the book with one hand.  
Luna crept down the staircase, using the pale moonlight and the dilapidated handrail as her only guide. She hissed as several splinters embedded themselves in her hand. She sucked on her free hand, now only relying on the moonlight.

Then, she noticed a faint light coming from the kitchen door. She snuck closer, and pressed her ear against the door.  
She could hear a conversation coming from inside.  
That...That sounds like uncle and Merwin! She realized. She leaned against the door harder, trying to hear what they were saying. She wondered what he was doing in her house so late at night.  
" We........help......land.....lies South.....over.....mountains.....forest....egg....dragons."  
Wait a moment..She thought. DRAGONS?? She had heard rumors of dragons when she was VERY little, but other than that, nobody ever talked about them. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she failed to notice the door open. With a cry of alarm, she fell through, the book flying out of her arms and across the room. She looked up slowly into the face of her Uncle and Medwin. One word ran through her mind: Busted.

 

Medwin's voice had snapped Luna back into reality. "Luna. You know they are going to throw you out again. Remember what we talked about that night?" She remembered. It hadn't been pleasant, getting yelled at by two exhausted men that happened to find their niece and daughter's best friend skulking around at night. After she had been caught, they sat down and talked while her uncle bandaged her hand. "Yes Medwin, I remember." she replied.  
"Good."  
"But I'm still going.” She stated with a nod.  
He stared at her disbelieving at her answer. He sighed. "I guess there is no way of stopping you. But it has been four years. You know that they might even through you into the...." He didn't need to continue. She shuddered inwardly.

When some people came to the council repeatedly for things, and were relentless, like Luna, they would deem them insane and the person would be thrown into the town keep. The council would announce that the person was now a danger to the town, and they'd make a promise to 'keep the people safe'.  
She looked away. Suddenly, six mournful, booming chimes rang out. She looked up hurriedly.  
"Alright," began Medwin. "Come on Luna. Let's get to the council building before we get locked out." She nodded, then prodded after him.  
They climbed up the stone steps, the brilliant crystal windows reflecting off the walls. Luna nodded her thanks to the doorman, then stepped inside. There was a relatively small line. It consisted mostly of people needing financial favors, or others wanting permission to leave Kunon to visit another town.  
But Luna's favor was different.  
Her thoughts returned to that fateful night.

 

Her uncle was bandaging her hand. She fidgeted under Medwin's penetrating gaze. Finally, he opened his mouth. He looked as if he was going to ask her a question, but stopped when his eyes fell upon the book Luna had picked up. "Where did you get that?" 

She stared at him for a moment, then relayed what happened at her mother's old tree house. He listened intently, but his curiosity was clearly peaked when he heard about the dwarvish and elvish language. He asked her if he could see it, then reluctantly handed over the book. 

He examined the cover, which was written in some other language.  
After that, he handed it back .  
"Go ahead. Read it." She looked up at Medwin and her uncle, now done bandaging her hand. She opened the first page. Then the second. Then the third.  
The book told about some other land, called Alageasia. It had been at war for 100 years, between dragons and their riders. She thought it was merely a storybook, when her uncle interrupted her thoughts. 

"It's real, Luna. That land actually exists." She looked up at him curiously. Medwin looked out the window, noticing the sun beginning to rise. "I need to head home before I'm caught. Good Day, Luna." He nodded at her uncle.

After Medwin let the door close, her uncle sat down on the chair across from her.  
"Luna, there was something your mother was working on before she died." She gasped.  
Nobody ever talked about her mother. Everyone knew she was crazy, for wanting to go to the lands of the South.  
Before her mother came to Kunon, she had met another elf named Kenta. They traveled together for some time, then after a year, settled down in Kunon. Eventually Luna was born, and she seemingly stopped her search for whatever it was. After Luna turned 4, her mother died. She had been told it was because of illness, but she herself never saw. Her father had left when she was 3, leaving them alone.  
"What do you mean?" She asked. Her curiosity was growing by the second, all weariness had been swept away.  
"She wanted to send a dragon egg to the southern lands." She stared at him. Dragon....eggs?!  
"Yes," he continued. "The council has 3 dragon eggs they are keeping safe. Because of the absence of the dragons, our magic has been diminishing. That's what your mother was working on.”She stood there, shocked. 

Her uncle sighed, his weary eyes looking into hers. She then noticed her own tiredness.  
"Come on. Let's put you to bed before your aunt wakes up."  
She nodded in agreement, but not before making a mental promise.  
I'm going to help them.

Luna jolted awake from her short nap. Her name had been called. It must have been awhile, for she had fallen asleep on the booth. She was the only one in the previously filled waiting line. She stood up, nervous. This could be the last time she would be able to talk to the council again. Luna took another step towards the large, white wooden doors. Their brass handles cold to the touch.  
She opened the doors, and stood before the whole council.

 

_____________________________________________________________________  
Finally!!! First chappie is done!!!! Slight Cliffie there,...  
Sorry for the long flashbacks.. XD  
BTW, yes, Luna is an elf. Misty is a human, and her uncle and aunt are elves, too. Humans and elves live together in Kunon.  
I might post the map I am drawing of Obili, which is the land north of Alegeasia.  
XD


	2. Denial, Plans, and Dragon Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted September 2009

Edit: 11/22/2012 I made it a bit better, fixed some grammar + spelling etc

 

Luna stood before the council. She rung her hand nervously through each other.   
She took a look around. Come on..You've done this a hundred times before!  
Then, her eyes fell upon several people sitting in the council seats. She recognized Medwin, then she turned to the main elder. Her spirits sank. Every month the elders would switch around their positions. The main elder was like a judge, he got the final say after the other members voted. Unfortunately for Luna, the man now occupying the main elder seat was none other than Hakan, the man who opposed Luna in everything. He smirked at her from the seat, as she returned a glare.   
Hakan was a large man with dark brown hair, and cruel brown eyes. He was the son of one of the powerful merchants who lived in Kunon. He was in his 50's, which was rather young to be on the council, him and Medwin being the youngest. When Luna had first been old enough to put a case to the council, she was 14. It was now 3 years later. She had tried every time to convince the council to grant her one of the eggs and let one the merchants take it to the south. There was one city some the traders actually dared enter, called Ceunon. She noticed Medwin nod to her to begin.  
"I came here today for a request. I'm sure you have heard of the land to the South, and its crisis."  
At that moment, Hakan stood up. 

"Luna. We have been through this before. We are unsure if this land even exists. You wish to leave the city, and take a dragon egg with you. It is the same thing every month, and every time we deny you. Why do you keep fighting?" He asked her, his tone grown angry by the end of his sentence.  
She racked her mind for answers. He's right. She thought. If they deny me, then why do I keep fighting. She was about to reply, when Hakan's voice cut through the tense air like a knife.   
"We shall discuss your case. Thank you Luna. You may leave now." His came direct and blunt.  
She shot a glance at Medwin, who appeared to be deep in thought.   
I wonder what he's thinking about... A guard walked up in the usual red and black uniform and escorted her out of the council room. As she passed the large, white doors, she heard the murmurs of the council. She's insane! What's she thinking?! I say we lock her up in... Panic rushed through her veins. Were they thinking about sending her to the asylum? She blocked out the dark thought of the horrors that happened there. Luna looked over to the now shut white-washed doors. She could only imagine what was going on. If only I knew what they were thinking... She snapped awake. Of course...She thought. Luna remembered one of her lessons from magic class. It was something about expanding your mind. If only I hadn't fallen asleep during class...She thought, cursing herself. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.   
She could feel the minds of the guards around her, even the ones that were standing just behind the door. She pushed her mind further.   
Finally, she felt something familiar. More like someone. It was Medwin's mind. Joy radiated from her being. Maybe I can talk to him! She thought. Luna had never been reached her mind out before. Unfortunately, she had no knowledge of mental shields, either.  
She stretched her mind out to his. Suddenly, she was met with an iron shield. She made a pained face as her mind returned to her. She opened her eyes to see several guards staring at her strangely. Luna then noticed a sudden drain of energy. I need to re-read my magic books....  
5 minutes passed....  
Then 20....  
Then 30....  
Now it had been an hour. Occasionally she could hear angry shouts come from the council room, then things would quiet down again.   
She sighed. Without warning, the large doors flew open. She stood up, waiting for an order.   
Then, a loud voice came from the room.   
"Luna, Enter." Came the commanding voice of the Head Elder. Ha. Like he deserves the title. She thought with a scowl as she entered. She studied the faces of the members. Some were blank, others were kind, but most were angry scowls. She felt her spirits sink even lower.   
Hakan stood up.

"After much consideration, we, the council, have decided to deny your request. We also agree that if you come to us again for this matter, we will have no choice but to take safety measures." He finished. She tried to suppress a shudder, failing. She nodded timidly.  
"Thank you Luna. You are dismissed." He said, with a wave of his hand.  
She looked over at Medwin, who gave her a sympathetic glance before returning to his conversation with a man next to him. She sighed, defeated, and walked out.   
She looked into the waiting room, noticing the deep black the moonless night had settled into.  
She reached for the door out, but not before hearing an "Ahem" come from behind.   
There, stood Misty. She had grown up over the years. She was tall for a human, almost as tall as Luna. She had decided to cut her pale brown hair to shoulder length, and instead of dresses she wore a light blue tunic with brown pants.  
"So how'd it go?" She asked cheerfully. Luna lowered her eyes and looked away.  
"Oh...I'm sorry Luna." Her friend put an arm around her in an effort to comfort. The elven girl forced a smile. "It's ok Misty. I'm fine. I should have expected it." Her friend looked at her for a moment.  
"Do you want to get some food? We could go to the diner!” She exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Luna's shoulders. Luna smiled lightly, the nodded in agreement.   
♥  
She walked down the dark street with Misty, as their only light coming from the lanterns set up around the city. They were a beautiful white, with silky red threads making elegant designs wrapped around the lights. Luna smiled again.  
"What's got you so happy? I thought you just got denied by the council again?" Her best friend asked, confused.   
"Oh, just the lights." But secretly, a plan was brewing in her mind.   
Her thoughts turned towards food as they approached the diner.   
They quickly chose a table in the far back of the restaurant.  
The place brought back more of Luna's memories.  
Luna was around 12. She had certainly grown in those years. Medwin and Misty had decided to take her to the new restaurant in town. Luna sat down and ordered a simple salad.  
Medwin looked at her for a moment, and she saw remorse in his eyes, but only for a second.  
"Luna, there is something we need to talk about."   
She looked up, her hazel eyes flashing curiosity.  
"Hmm?" he sighed.  
"It's about your uncle." Her eyes widened. He had been sick for a week now, after her aunt's death. "He's passed." Suddenly, something inside of her broke. She could feel tears coming from deep insider her. "There is an apartment right next to us that needs some fixing up, but it will do. You need to pack your things and be there by tomorrow morning." She looked up, shock in her eyes. She turned to Misty, who looked down in remorse. "You knew?" Luna asked her, bewildered as to why her best friend would keep a secret from her. "Yes. I'm sorry. He made me swear in the Ancie-" She was cut off by Medwin. "I made her promise me not to tell you until everything was final on the apartment. " Luna stared at them for a moment. Her mind was still in shock. She closed her eyes, trying to block it out. Medwin sighed sadly. "Let's head back. It's getting close to noon, and Luna needs to pack." She nodded.

A waitress walked up, in the normal uniform for the theme of the food shop. Her blond hair was topped on the tip of her head, making it look like an ice cream cone had been thrown on her head, without the cone.   
"Are you awake in that head of yours?"   
Luna snapped awake again.  
"Yes...I just..My mind's been a fog all day." Misty giggled. They ordered their dinner and waited in silence. Luna began to think. She had read the entire book that she had found under the floorboards that day. For some reason, she was determined to help the Southern Land, as she had named it.  
The more Luna thought of her plan, the more crazy it sounded, yet at the same time she became more comfortable with it. Her mind raced at incredible speeds, conjuring up a plot.  
She grinned, earning a confused look from Misty. 

"Normally I don't want to know what is happening inside that twisted mind of yours, but I'm curious this time.." Misty sighed.  
Luna lowered her head and leaned closer.   
"I have an idea!" Misty groaned. Luna had brilliant plans..sometimes. However, the usually ended up with a stern talking to and a warning to never do it again.” She nodded for Luna to continue. "Now Misty, if I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?"

Misty did not like the grin on Luna's face. It was growing wider with every second. She knew something devious was afoot. "Of course." She answered, playing along. Suddenly, Luna grew serious. "Really?" She asked. Misty nodded. She would do anything for her best friend. As long as it didn't mean getting arrested, as they had almost done the summer back. It involved Hakan's wife, two snakes, and a very large bowl of red pudding.   
She remembered Luna's smile that day when they were planning it.   
It was the same smile that graced her face at that very moment.  
"OK. Spill it Luna. What do you have planned?" Luna smiled.  
"You have to keep it a secret." Misty smiled. Misty liked secrets.  
"Ok I promise!! Now spill!" Misty urged excitedly, curiosity taking the better of her.. "Not here. To many people." She said, eying the elves and humans around them.  
Misty sighed. "Fine. We go to our hideout. But keep in mind we need to get home soon. My father is going to be expecting us back within the hour, and it's getting-" "Just come on!" Luna whisper-yelled." Misty rolled her crystal blue eyes and followed Luna out the door.  
They followed the secret path they had made when they were kids. Several times they fell through the thick branches and tangled grass and thorns littering the path, but quickly hurried on. Finally they came to it. It was the place Luna's mother was to have sung a house from a tree. It was also the same place Luna had found the book.  
People used to sing from plants all the time. But in the last 100 years, everyone's magic had been drastically cut short. Luna had read in the book that the dragons, the original users of magic, had all but a few perished. Something she heard the traders call "The Fall".   
Luna and Misty climbed the steps. The tree house was huge, as it grew straight from the tree itself. It had a roof that consisted of leave woven from the monstrous plant. Misty was the first to reach the first floor. Luna quickly followed.   
They walked to the middle of the room, where Misty plopped down on the floor. Luna sat down next to her. Misty wondered what Luna had planned. Luna wondered if Misty would go along with it.  
"Alright. We're here. Now spill, before I tell Caroline that you were the one who dumped egg salad on her from the bridge 2 years ago." Luna sighed.  
"Ok. Here's my plan." Her friend leaned closer, straining to hear better.  
"We are...." Misty's eyes bulged. I love tormenting her sometimes! Luna thought, her nerves going crazy. She took a deep breath.  
"We are going to steal the last dragon eggs."  
Misty felt her heart stop.  
__________________________________________________________________

 

YAY! Second chapter finished!! I made a cameo reference to the Pink Warthog in here AKA Caroline! She's my first reviewer!! YAY!!!!  
I will try to get the third chapter posted as soon as possible!!  
TTYL!  
BTW, I did an illustration of Luna at the council member's place, so I will post that on deviant art soon too! I am coloring it right now..and it's 8:45 in the evening...


	3. Thief, Guards, and a Scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published some time in 2010

Misty's head was reeling. WHAT? What is she thinking?! If this is some sort of prank I swear I am not going through with it!!   
Luna looked up. "Misty, please. The land to the South needs our help. Do you know why our magic has been diminishing for the last century? It's because the dragons have disappeared. If we can take this to the Southern Lands, maybe it will hatch."  
Misty was quiet for a moment. Luna could only wonder what was going through her head.  
"You said only one egg." Misty said, almost to herself. "Yes. The council-" She said distastefully,"-managed to loose the other two during an earthquake 10 years ago."

"Ah. Yes, I remember that." Misty thought some more. "Well?" Luna asked, her eyes showing her desperation."I don't know." She answered. "Let me think for a little while. Give me one night."  
Luna was silent for a moment, the cool night air giving a breeze every now and then. "Alright. One night. Then, give me your answer." Misty nodded. "And one more thing, I need you to swear not to tell anyone." Luna pleaded. Misty looked up, and promised her not to tell anyone in the village about their plan. Luna grinned, almost lighting up the small tree house.   
"Now come on, we really need to get home now. It's late and Father is going to be angry at both of us for being late!" Misty urged. She smiled back at Luna.   
Together, they headed down the path home.

The next morning came early for Luna. The sun had just cast its yellow rays over the town. The village itself was just rubbing its eyes from a long night of rest. Luna got up from her bed, got dressed, and went for breakfast. Her black hair was in a mess, and she still had dirt smeared on her face from the falling yesterday. Just as she was pouring her milk, a knock came to the door. It was her and Misty's secret knock. She grinned and walked over to the door. She opened it to find Misty's distraught face. Shocked, she pulled her inside. "Misty, what's wrong?" Her concern showing in her voice.  
"I don't know. I felt sick this morning. I think it's that decision. It's taking a toll on my mind and body." Luna's hazel eyes widened. This must be intense for her. She thought. She knew that she would do anything for the land of the south, after all, her parents had fought for it, but as for Misty, who was doing it on faith, she wasn't so sure. She put an arm around her best friend, trying to comfort her.   
"I'll do it." Came Misty's voice through the silence that had elapsed. Luna looked up. "Are you sure? You don't have to do it." Her friend nodded. "I thought about what you said. Besides, how would I live if you weren't here? It would be boring without watching you get yourself in trouble, pulling pranks, and-" Misty was cut short by Luna pulling her into a hug. "Thank you so much Misty!" She smiled.   
"So. What's our game plan?  
We can't just walk in. They probably have guards posted everywhere."  
Luna stopped to think. Suddenly an idea came to mind. "What if you put them to sleep using magic?" Misty stared at her for a second. "Why can't you? You're an elf so it should be easy."  
Luna looked down. It had been 10 years of continuous magic training, and she was still only capable of small spells that only lasted a few seconds.   
Suddenly, Misty caught on. "Oh...sorry. I guess you are right. The disappearance of the dragons has affected our magic. Even mine is weaker."  
Luna nodded, thankful for her friend's comfort. "I think we need to use today for gathering supplies. Will you meet me at our hideout tonight, after dark?   
Misty agreed, and left to pack. Luna got up and looked out her window. She knew she would leave Kunon some day, but never this soon. She sighed and started packing her things.

 

10 hours later:  
Luna had just finished packing her clothes, supplies, and had gone around to the various shops collecting maps and other traveling necessities. Stop looking over your shoulder. No one is following you! She told herself. Her paranoia was growing with every hour. Finally, she stopped in front of her apartment, only to see Misty waiting with her own pack.  
"Hey." Misty greeted. The sun was beginning to set into the horizon, lined with pine trees.  
Luna grinned. Tonight was the night. "Ok. Let's go."  
Luna and Misty snuck through the dark streets, dodging guards and people closing up their shops to head home. A cold breeze swept through the village, giving it almost an ominous feeling. Luna shuddered. If they were caught tonight, it would be the end of both of them. A sudden wave of guilt hit her. She had dragged Misty into all of this. She could only imagine Medwin's reaction when he found out. She continued to sneak along the streets next to Misty, who like luna, was dressed in all black, along with a black cloak hiding their faces. Even if they were seen stealing the eggs but got away, then no one know who stole them. Of course, soon someone would realize Misty and Luna's disappearance, but by then it would be too late. They would have left Kunon and hopefully have reached the city that lay 15 miles to the South, Abilio.   
"We're here," Misty whispered, nodding her head to the council building. Attached to the large building was the town treasury, where the last dragon egg was held. She remembered when she had first seen then, all three of them, when she was 3. White, orange, and black. Unfortunately 10 years ago the orange and black ones had fallen and cracked. Only the white one remained.  
Luna crept toward the door. Her head snapped up as Misty pulled her behind a large woven bushel. A guard had just walked around the corner. "Slytha." Luna heard Misty murmur. A pang of hurt came through her mind, but disappeared as quickly as it came. Instantly the guard fell asleep. Stepping over the sleeping body, they opened the door and snuck inside. They both gasped instantaneously. The room was beautiful. It was covered in gold pieces and jewelry, lined with glittering rubies, sparkling sapphires, and dazzling emeralds. Luna was disgusted. The council had complained that the city's economy was failing. They said there wasn't enough revenue. Here, they were obviously wrong. Suddenly, her eyes fell to the middle of the room, to something lying on a large stone podium. She gasped. Misty was standing next to it, marveling at its beauty. There, lying on a white silk pillow, was a beautiful ivory egg. It was absolutely resplendent. She walked over quickly to the podium, opening her Aunt's hand made pull over bag. She carefully placed the egg in it, among the cushion of her clothes.  
"Come on Misty. We need to leave before someone gets here." Misty nodded, and walked over to open the door. Suddenly, the door burst open and a blast of light filled the room.  
They'd been caught.

______________________________________________________________________________  
OOOO Cliffie!! hehe!! This is chapter 3!! It is 10:00 pm, so I'm sorry if they're are any mistakes... BTW, I will post the map of Obili as soon as I have it finished!! XD  
Will post chapter 4 ASAP!


	4. Escape, Bombs, and Hatchlings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 12/10/2012

Suddenly, her eyes fell to the middle of the room, to something lying on a large stone podium. She gasped. Misty was standing next to it, marveling at its beauty. There, lying on a white silk pillow, was a beautiful ivory egg. It was absolutely resplendent. She walked over quickly to the podium, opening her Aunt's hand made pull over bag. She carefully placed the egg in it, among the cushion of her clothes.  
"Come on Misty. We need to leave before someone gets here." Misty nodded, and walked over to open the door. Suddenly, the door burst open and a blast of light filled the room.  
They'd been caught.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Luna and Misty froze. A tall man stepped out from the light. Luna immediately recognized Hakan.   
Her heart pounded in her chest. He wielded a large silver sword, glinting in the blinding lights the elvish guards had made from magic. With all the new light in the room, Misty looked around. Her breath caught in her throat. A beautiful purple egg was hidden off to the side. She reached her mind out to Luna, who was occupied by staring at the blinding lights.  
LUNA! A voice shouted in her head.  
What? Who are you? She asked. It's me, Misty! There is another egg! You make a distraction, I'll run for the egg, grab it, then we make a break for it! Luna nodded to herself in agreement.   
"Who are you thieves?" Boomed Hakan's voice.   
She reached into her pocket for the smoke bombs she had prepared earlier, and threw them to the ground. Instantly, smoke filled the room. The soldiers cursed and coughed, blindly wandering around in the smoke while Hakan yelled orders.  
Misty darted to the side, sliding to the pillow holding the egg. She placed it hurriedly in her own bag, and rushed to Luna's side. She grinned. It was almost a success. Suddenly, she heard a few words being spoken, and the smoke instantly disappeared. Hakan stood up from among the chaos, his face twisted with anger. "I will ask one more time, who are you?" He shouted with rage.  
Then, his face paled as he laid eyes on the empty podium. "NOW!" Shouted Luna as they ran past the guards. "Get them!" Luna dashed into the street.  
She knew the guards ordered to catch them were elvish, so they had to run fast. She grabbed Misty's hand as they sped toward the gates. The duo stopped dead in their tracks as they almost ran into another set of guards. "This way!" Misty whispered into Luna's ear.  
She ran after her, climbing up several boxes leading to a rooftop. She gasped at the sight she saw. The entire city was calling their troops to the main gate. A shout interrupted her thoughts, as one of the guards had spotted them on the rooftops. "Come on!" Shouted Misty. They jumped from house to house, dodging arrows fired by the guards.  
Luna jumped from a brown wooden house's roof onto the red brick of the library window, and hoisted herself onto the roof ledge. Misty stood beside her on the roof as a look of concern spread across her face. “This is all glass, can it hold us?” She asked. Luna looked down, seeing the mass assortment of books and shelving. “I don't kno-” A loud crack resounded through the air.   
They screamed as they fell, landing on top of a wooden table, roofing falling around them.  
"Ugh..." Misty moaned painfully. Luna sat up rubbing the back of her neck, which was now throbbing, along with the rest of her body. "Come on. We can't afford to wait here. If Silas come in-" She stopped to the sound of guards banging on the door. Silas...She thought.   
He was the library's keeper. He was also one of the older elves in Kunon along with being Luna's friend. He was around 700 years old, but still acted like a child around Luna. He always claimed it was her mischievous spirit, but she knew it had been a long time since he had had a friend.   
"Let's go!" Misty shouted to her friend desperately, as the guards pounded harder on the door. The door burst open, swinging off the hinges. Misty and Luna jumped off the table, and ran toward the back door. They stopped dead in their tracks, seeing that it too had been blockaded. They whirled around to see the leader of the guards, Hakan, step forward.  
"I gave you your chance to give up." He said, hatred in his voice. "How dare you steal the Sacred Stones?" He hissed, noticing the bags they clutched at their sides.  
"You mean eggs?" Luna taunted.   
She gasped, for she knew she had just given them away. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?!   
"Luna?! You little-" But it was too late. Luna had grabbed Misty hand and pulled them up onto a stack of books and chairs leading to the top of a bookshelf.  
"Get them!" Hakan shouted angrily. Luna and Misty leaped from shelf to shelf, until she noticed something. Luna turned her head to see a flurry of papers and books flying. Oh no... The library was falling down, literally.   
She pulled Misty along, clutching her hand tightly.  
She saw the end of the last shelf, and made a jump for it.  
Just barely! She thought as they landed safely on the ground. With that, the smiling elf and human raced out the back door, leaving Hakan and his guards to sort their own way out.  
Which won't take long. Luna considered as they rushed through the street.  
They were almost to the main gate. Misty pulled Luna aside into a dark alleyway. They both stopped, panting and leaning on their knees. How are we going to get past those guards?!   
"Maybe we can sneak past?" Misty asked, mostly to herself.  
"Alright," Luna breathed heavily. "If we can sneak past those guards, then it will be a clear break for it!" Misty nodded, then said, "So we will need a distraction..." She trailed off.  
Luna grinned. She hadn't spent 10 hours packing just clothes and supplies.  
She huddled into a corner, staying in the shadows as she carefully lifted a small brown paper bag.  
Luna held out a handful of the small marble shaped mini bombs. Misty threw her a warning look. "Don't do anything that would blow us up too, Luna." She grinned, knowing what her best friend was planning. That was Luna. Thoughtful, yet impulsive.   
"You throw these smoke bombs, and we make a run for it!" Misty whispered while Luna handed her some bombs. "Alright, got it." Luna watched the guard on the other side of the street, he turned his head, facing the mob of soldiers, as the she sped to the other side of the street, her form nothing more than a blur.   
She looked down at the small onion shaped bombs in her hand. They were small, but they were capable of incredible damage. She took a deep breath, then chucked the mini grenade toward the uninhabited guard shack on the opposite side. She covered her ears as the loud, fiery explosion blasted through the night. She took a deep breath, calming her pounding heart, happy the distraction has worked.  
A multitude of armored men and elves rushed to the scene. She nodded to Misty, who was still concealed in the shadows of the alley, and they took off. Luna pulled her cloak closer around shaking arms. It might have been spring, but it was still freezing, and the occasional breeze certainly didn't help. The duo dodged several passing guards, their silver armor clanking with every step. "Now!" Misty whispered. With that, they ran past the large wooden gates. Luna cracked a victorious smile. Success! But then, a voice rang out.  
"There! There they go!" A guard shouted. The mob of guards were about to head off, until Hakan came running up with his own men, some of them having paper stuck in their armor.  
"No. They are going into the woods. We will never find them there. Wait until morning." He finished, the scorn in his voice apparent. But there was one thing that they were wrong about. They wouldn't find them in the morning. Oh no, certainly not them. They would find something much worse.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Misty and Luna ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They had traveled for almost two hours by now. Luna slowed to a stop in front of Misty, her legs burning from running and stumbling around in the thick brush for hours.   
"I think we can stop here for now." Misty said in between breaths as she started their campfire.   
"Definitely. I'm exhausted!" She exclaimed as she set her bag on the ground, pulling out the bedroll. Luna reached in to grab her canteen, only to feel something smooth. She sat down on her bedroll, and pulled it out. It was the white dragon egg. It was beautiful, its surface lined with sparkling gray veins. The reflections of the firelight bounced across it's exterior. She held it up to the light and gasped.  
Through the egg she could see a small dragon hatchling. It's form was clearly visible through the translucent egg. Misty looked up from her spot across the fire, and smiled.   
"It's beautiful! I wonder if one will hatch?" She asked.  
"I don't know. A dragon will only hatch if its true rider is present." Misty looked down at the purple egg laying amidst the heap of blankets. Luna smiled through her exhaustion.  
"Let's rest. We need our strength for tomorrow. I doubt Hakan will stop chasing us."   
“Indeed.” With that, sleep came quickly.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
A loud growl came from behind the rusty metal door. It was at the end of a long, dark hallway, inside the asylum. More menacing growls emanated from the hulking metal door. Hakan and an old, wrinkly old man stood not but a few feet from it. Hakan's eyes widened as the old man explained to him what lay behind the barrier.  
"This will work perfectly!" He exclaimed.  
"Well then, when do you wish to release it?" The elderly keeper asked. A loud roar broke out, and the walls shuddered.  
Hakan cackled.  
"Tomorrow."  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Yay! Sorry for the wait, but with school starting I am going to have to take longer to update....  
Anyhooz, I will start on chapter 5 soon!! Can't wait!! Please tell me if there are any grammar or spelling problems...(I was up at 10:00 while writing this XD)


	5. Sneaking, Wanted, Mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 10/12/2012

Chapter 5  
Luna woke up first that morning. They were surrounded by thick woods, and the sun peekinng through the trees was shining through every leaf and branch, making a kaleidoscope of yellows and oranges shine across the soft forest floor.   
She sat up, enjoying the silence of the early morning for a few minutes, then the previous night's events came rushing back. She knew Hakan and his men would come soon.  
Misty was still sound asleep next to the smoldering campfire, the wood now reduced to ashes and its flame long extinguished.   
"Misty! Wake up!" Luna whispered in her ear.   
"Na, le'me alone! Jus' five more minutes." Her best friend murmured.   
"Alright, you leave me no choice!" Luna grinned.   
"Adurna Reisa!" She shouted.   
Glistening water rose from the moss covered ground, and gently glided over to Misty.  
"Adurna Thrista!" She finished.   
The freezing water was about to drop onto the sleeping human when it suddenly turned around. What the- But she never got a chance to finish, as the water slammed into her at full speed. She flew back several feet, landing on a pile of rotting leaves and branches.   
"How?" She stammered.  
Misty was now sitting up, her light brown hair in a tangled mess with leaves and twigs sticking out of it. "I may be a human, but I'm still better than the cocky elf when it comes to magic!" She grinned.  
Luna laughed to herself, standing up shakily.  
"We needn't linger here. We need to get some more supplies at Abilio, which is 7 or so miles from here. I'm sure Hakan is already searching for us."  
Misty bobbed her head in agreement.   
"What will we need at Abilio?" She asked while she rolled her bedroll into her pack.  
"Information, maps, and weapons. Not to mention food." At that mention, her stomach growled.  
Misty laughed, "Yeah, I don't think I will live long on leaves and twigs."   
"You have you own buffet in your hair!" Luna retorted.   
"Like you don't!" Misty scoffed.  
"Ah. You're right. We can try to comb out our hair on the way,. Let's head out!"  
Misty nodded, and they headed off.

_______________________________________________________________________  
Hakan stood waiting at the gate.  
He heard the whispers of the townspeople, who had been shocked at the damage caused by the two mysterious thieves. A whole guard shack had been obliterated, its remains still lying in the street.   
Silas' angry shouts could be heard from across the town when he first opened the doors to his grand library. Its glory and splendor now reduced to a mass tangle of books, papers, and fallen shelves. One could not even take a step inside the library, for fear of getting lost in its maze and facing Silas' wrath.

Hakan sighed. What I will do to those two...He thought. He had already ordered Luna's apartment to be searched, and to check for anyone missing.  
He appeared to be deep in thought when a messenger came running.  
"Sir, the human Misty is missing. Her father, Medwin, told us she was wasn't home just a few moments ago. He assumed-" But it was too late, as Hakan had brushed him aside, and walked toward the asylum.   
He grinned manically, his black eyes shining sadistically. It's time.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Luna stopped for a breath for what seemed like the 10th time. Misty panted beside her.   
"We need horses. At least until we can get to the southern city." Misty said between breaths.  
Luna nodded in agreement.

They had been running for more than half the day by now, and both were tired. Misty lifted her head, looking around, then pointed. "Look! Over there! I think I can see a tower." Luna pursed her lips, then walked over to where Misty was pointing.  
"You're right. I can see it from here. It's an informant tower. Cities can carry important messages overnight, because they use magic communicators. Hopefully they haven't messaged this one yet. If they have, we won't be able to get into any cities at that rate!" Luna exclaimed. 

They made their way to the outlook post, hiding behind a patch of yellow-brown bushes. They could see Abilio in the distance, smoke rising from the chimneys. Luna crept toward the post. Her breath caught in her throat. On the post were two pictures.   
The first one was of an elf with short black hair. The second was of what Luna assumed to be half elf-half human. He had silver short hair and blue eyes.   
At least they aren't us. She read on to what they were wanted for.   
The list was long. Thievery, conspiracy, disturbing the peace....  
Wow... She thought as the list went on.  
Then, she looked down. Her picture had been printed by magic on a parched piece of paper.  
It went on to say that she had been convicted of thievery, and could be working with an accomplice.

She raced back to their hiding spot, where Misty was waiting.   
"Okay, do you want the good news for bad news?" Luna asked.  
"Bad news first. Good news will make me feel better." She answered, then tensed.   
"Feel better? You're sick? Why didn't you tell me?" Luna as  
She shrugged. "It wasn't that noticeable in the morning, but it got worse during the day. I had hoped to stop in Abilio to get some medicine and food. Is that open to us?"  
Luna looked away for a moment. She knew her friend was sick, and needed medicine. If it got any worse, she would need a healer.  
"Well, my face is on the wanted board." Luna saw Misty's face fall.   
"So we will have to wait?" She asked, desperation in her voice.   
Luna thought for a moment.  
"What if....What if I snuck into town. You could wait in camp and I can run in, get our things, and run out. It could work." Luna asked, her hazel eyes hopeful beneath her black hair.  
Misty shook her head. "It's too dangerous!" She answered.  
Suddenly, she turned to the side, throwing up.   
"Alright, that's it. I'm going into town. We can only hope that they won't recognize me. Besides, I've got a cloak, so if I hide my face they won't see me."  
Misty stared at her for a moment, contemplating.   
"Please Misty, you're sick and are in no condition to go anywhere. If I run in, get our things, and get out then we can leave." Luna pleaded. Misty thought for a moment.  
"Alright. You can go, but like I said before, you have one hour. If you aren't back by then, I'm going to come in after you!"  
Luna nodded, understanding.  
"I'll leave the egg here with you. That's where it will be safest." Luna sighed as she handed over the egg.   
Misty took the white egg cautiously, then slipped it in her over the shoulder pack. She patted the bag carefully, then returned her attention to Luna.   
Luna slipped the black cloak over her brown tunic and black pants. The cloak fell just above her black boots.  
Misty giggled. "What?!" She asked, bewildered.  
"You look just like rangers from the stories! A mysterious traveler who knows more than they are telling!" Misty smiled.  
Luna smiled fondly. Misty always knew how to lighten a mood.  
"I'll be back in an hour. I promise." She waved goodbye as Luna walked toward the gates that they'd been headed for.  
////

Luna fought the nagging feeling of guilt as she dredged through the mud. If Hakan attacked while she was gone, Misty would be wide open.   
She looked up past two tired guards guarding a poorly secured gate. One was leaning against the wood of the post while the other suddenly stood alert.  
They stared at her warily, not used to strangers.   
"What is your business here?" The first one asked. He appeared to be human, but she couldn't tell from beneath his helmet.   
"I just need to get supplies for a journey. I am traveling to meet my brother in Kunon." she stated, keeping her voice calm.  
" I hope they believe this.." She thought.  
The guards looked at each other, deciding what to do. "Well are you going to stand there all day or let me pass?" She asked, her impatience breaking through.  
The first one sighed in defeat, then gestured with his hand, allowing her to pass. She walked slowly past them, feeling their suspicious gaze bore into her back.   
She looked up at the small town, and her eyes widened. She'd never really been out of Kunon except for a few time when she'd snuck past the guards as a child.  
Kunon was a well established town, with tall brick fortresses and plenty of well armed soldiers, but Abilio was different. The houses were small and shoddy, accompanied by the people in simple homespun clothes that had clearly had better days. The town had dilapidated wood spikes as a makeshift wall to protect from wolves and outsiders. Even the very air felt heavy compared to Kunon. The mud was beginning to soak into her boots, so her pace quickened.  
She racked her mind for the list of supplies Misty had told her to get.  
What was it? Oh, yeah. Medicine, food, swords, and map. She noticed a group of people talking by a corner by the food stand.  
She walked over, greeting them with a short nod.   
“Pardon me, do you know where I can find a healer's shop?” She asked politely. A small thin woman holding a baby looked up to her, than back to the man beside her. She shook her head, keeping her eyes down. She picked up her bag of fruit and quickly, left, nearly knocking Luna down in the process.  
'I guess I'm on my own then..' She thought.   
She walked down what appeared to be the main street, if you could call a collection of mud and hay a road, and spotted a sign hanging next to what appeared to be an abandoned tailor's shop. She held her coin purse tighter, then stepped in the doorway.  
Hundreds of herbs and trinkets lined the shelves. Her breath caught in her throat, as she resisted the urge to gag. The scent was overwhelming, making her senses fuzz.  
Bags hung from the ceiling, containing rosemary, mint, and various healing roots. She cautiously walked over to the table, where an old man was seated, appearing to be asleep. His skin was as wrinkled as an old scroll. His gray hair was falling off his head, making him look like an old rag doll used too many times. "Ah!" He exclaimed, his head popping up. "You're here! I figured this would happen soon..." Luna frowned, confused. She shook her head, then asked, "Do you have any herbs to heal a fever or stomach ache?" The man stood up and looked her in the eyes. "You look just like her...." The man whispered, almost to himself. Luna took a step back. She slowly reached for her dagger hidden against her side.  
"Oh well!" The man waved it off, as if nothing had happened.   
"Here, Here!" The old man beckoned. Luna eyed him warily.   
"Oh, it's all right Luna. There's nothing to fear!"  
"How do you know my name?" She asked, beginning to panic. She wondered who this man was. He opened a a drawer in the desk and pulled out a bag. It was brown and dirty, with holes and dust covering its side. Something long was in the bag, but she couldn't tell. "Take this. It has everything you need. Learn the sword, and advise your friend to learn the bow."   
“Wait, how do you know me?” She asked, crossing her arms. He smiled mischievously. He sat back down in his chair, resting his hands on his knees. “There are people that know of you, and the goals your mother had. We keep very close tabs on your actions, no matter how covert you think you seem.”  
She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by loud shouts coming from outside the shop. "She's in here!" one of them cried.  
The old man thrust the bag into her hands. He led her to a door in the back part of the hut.  
"Go! Finish what your mother started!" He pushed her out the door. 

Luna breathed a breath of fresh air. Her mind was still dazed by the scent of the herbs.  
Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. She clutched the mysterious bag closer, and ran between two huts, hiding between three large straw baskets, as a group of guards passed, sword and bows drawn. She waited for them to pass, then snuck out from her hiding place. She looked both ways before turning around.   
Her breath caught in her throat. A straggler! She panicked. The lone man froze, then his voice rang out. "They're he-" But it was cut short, as two arrows protruded from his neck.  
Luna whirled around. On the rooftop behind her were two figures. One holding a bag over his shoulder, and the other holding a bow. He drew another arrow, aiming it at Luna. "Wait!" She called. He stopped, then he and his companion jumped down from the rooftop. She focused her eyes, then gasped. She recognized their faces.  
"Oh No."  
______________________________________________________________________  
AAAAND RE-WRITE CHAPTER 5 IS DONE! :D I hope you enjoyed this! :D


	6. Caught, Fighting, and a Trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 12/14/12

Chapter 6

 

Luna froze. Her green eyes widened in fear.

'It's those two!' She thought anxiously. The two thieves on the wanted boards were now staring down at her from the top of the building. The first one looked vaguely like the wanted picture. He had short, black, hair and green piercing eyes. His face was set in determination.   
He took a step forward, and jumped off the ledge, safely landing below beside his comrade. He noticed Luna take a step back, and broke into a full grin. 

“Oho, what have we here?” He eyed her bag, as Luna clutched it closer to he side. He walked towards her, but his partner grabbed his wrist. His eyes darted to the side, slightly curious.  
“Why Tarak, what's gotten into you?” He asked, almost in a teasing manner.   
Luna finally took notice of the companion. His description fit that of the wanted ad, more so than his friend. He had short, silver hair with bright blue eyes. He had elven features, such as pointed ears and a sharp face, but still had a touch of human.   
'So he's a half-breed.' Luna thought to herself.  
“Well if you won't answer, then I'll go ahead.” The other elf's voice said.   
He continued walking closer to Luna, as her eyes narrowed.  
'I barely even know how to use a sword..' She thought. A mischievous glint came to eyes, 'Then again, I might not need it.'

“So what's in the bag?” The elf asked her, his grin still on his face.  
' “Nothing of your concern.” She answered stiffly.  
“Well then, I'll just have to look? Won't I?” His hand went for the bag.  
The next moment, her fist flew into his face, as he was knocked back several yards. Instantly Tarak, was on alert. He ran fast enough to catch his friend, who now held his bleeding jaw. His face was full of shock, then he looked up, agape.  
“Well, looks like the little fairy can fight!” He said, laughing to himself.  
“Xen, lets just go, the soldiers will find us.” Tarak pulling on his shoulder.  
“Not until I find out what's in that bag, and why she's protecting it so badly. It's got to valuable if someone's willing to risk death for it!”   
'Crap! I think it's time for plan B..' Luna thought. 'Though I wish I could have punched him some more..' 

Xen, now standing, crossed his arms over his chest. “Come on, all I did was ask you a simple question, and you punch me in the face?” He cocked his head to the side, a playful tone to his voice.  
'This guy...' Luna thought. 

“Hmmph. No answer. All right then.” The teasing sound faded from his voice as the look in his eyes changed. Now, they were determined, a look that clearly meant trouble.  
Luna gulped as he dropped his arms to his side, and walked over in her direction again.   
'Alright, here we go.' With that she took off running toward the gate.   
“What the-?” “LET'S GO!” Xen called, as they chased after her.  
“Almost there!” she thought frantically. She could see the rotted out part of the wall ahead of her. Her hair whipped in her face as she ran, turning her head to see if her pursuers were still there.  
Suddenly, she noticed vines grow from an alleyway. They reached out and grabbed her ankles.  
She screeched as she was quickly pulled into the dark alley behind a large thatch house.  
She frantically reached for the vines, attempting to peel them off her limbs, but they were to strong.  
She grabbed a nearby rock, and began beating the vines in a state of panic.  
She turned, only to be twisted around and pinned the the ground. She glanced over at her bag next to her, trying to see if the contents had spilled out.  
“Get off!” She growled into the dirt. He grunted, the lifted her off the ground, only to be pinned against a wall.  
“Now, you can hand over the bag.” He said, her arms in his grasp. Xen took the bag from the ground, and reached in, only to be met with some herbs, a few medicinal tools, and old sword and bow and arrow, and a map.  
“This, this is what you were protecting?” He asked her, slightly confused.  
“Hm? Ah, yes that's it!” Luna affirmed, her expression matching his. The sword looked to be nearly a century old, and certainly not worth anything of value.  
Xen took a sighed, and rolled his eyes. He handed the bag to Tarak. “It's better than nothing,”   
He turned to walk away, but Luna grabbed his arm. He paused, waiting for her next reaction.  
“What are you going to do? I have a weapon and a partner.”  
She paused. “I need that medicine. It's for a friend and she's in dire need of it.” She growled at him.  
She noticed his eyes widen for a moment, then a smirk.  
“Oh, so you live around here?”   
“No, she's sick, now hand it back!” She tried to reach for the back, only to be held back by one of his hands.  
“Nuh uh. This is ours now. Go buy more.” With that he turned to leave again.  
She waited as he walked a few more steps.   
“She'll die without it,” She started slower. “And we're travelers, criminals, like you. If you give me the medicine I can give you money later when we get back to the camp. My friend has some more there. I have none on me now. Please! She needs this!” She sounded desperate.  
He stopped. She bit her lower lip as he slowly turned around.  
//  
“You take us back to your camp....and give us money....” He said slowly, the gears turning in his head. “..And we might let you go. Understood?” She grinned. Plan C had worked.  
“Of course!” She smiled gratefully.  
“Let's get to your camp then. The sun is setting and security tightens at night.”  
//

The three set off to the camp. The walk was rather slow, due to having to avoid night patrol men.  
When the safety of the forest was reached, they relaxed.  
“So how long have you two been criminals?” Xen asked her.  
“Uh...” she trailed off, unsure what to answer.  
He snickered. “Probably only a few days, seeing as how you can barely defend yourself. You're practically a child.”  
She flinched, “I happen to be 17.” She told him matter-of-factually.   
“Jeez. A pathetic kid like you is only a year younger than me.”   
She turned her head, trying to keep her cool. 'Don't punch. Don't Punch. Don't punch...' She repeated in her head.  
“Anyways, what did you two do? Steal a loaf of bread?'” He snickered again.  
“No, and I can't tell you. Not like I would trust you anyways.”  
“Tch, Well then little miss, you shouldn't have told us you were criminals.”

They walked along the forest, as an awkward silence fell.  
Luna had noticed that his companion, Tarak never seemed to talk. 'I wonder why..' She asked herself.

Her eyes widened as she saw a light from ahead. 'Misty's campfire!' She thought anxiously.  
“It's up ahead.” She informed them, as Tarak nodded.  
“It'd better be. I was beginning to think this was an ambush.” Xen grumbled.

Misty, now spotting the three, instantly stood up at the sight of her two companions.

“Misty I can explain...”  
“Give us your money and we'll let you go!” Xen smiled pleasantly at her. Misty froze, her mouth hanging wide open.   
“Misty, I made them a deal, the medicine for the money.” Luna's voice pleaded, attempting not to stutter.  
“All our money? We need that!” She exclaimed, holding her stomach.  
Luna looked down, trying to hide her guilt. “I'm sorry, I just-”  
“Wait a second, you said your friend was dying!” Xen turned to her.  
“Oh...right” She flashed a quick smile.  
“You little-” “Xen, stop. We can stay with them for the night, then leave in the morning with the money.” Tarak said calmly, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder again.  
Xen looked at him, then at the ground, thinking.  
“Fine. But in the morning we leave. With your money. Understood?” He said, eying Misty and Luna.  
“ Agreed.”

And the chapter 6 re-write is one! I have VERY old art on my dA page, which is linked in my profile! I'll be making new art there soon! :D


End file.
